


Changes

by kinksock22



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mention of heat and mpreg, Omega Jared, RPS - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, alpha to omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>I've read a few fics where Jared and Jensen are both alphas who mate and have to fight to decide who'll stay alpha and who will become omega. There's anyways an element of dubcon with the change as neither want to give up their alpha status.</i></p><p>
  <i>I would really a fic where Jared and Jensen are long time friends who are kind of in love but have never done anything about it because they're both alphas so it wouldn't work. Jared starts researching and decides that he wants to change into an omega so that he can be with Jensen. So it's Jared's choice to change rather than a fight. Maybe dealing with Jared's struggle to come to this decision and the aftermath, how his life is different now that he's chosen to be omega. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bottom!Jared only please. Mpreg welcome but not necessary.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Jared and Jensen have been the best of friends literally since the day Jared was born.   
  
Born into the same pack, their parents close friends as well as their older brothers, it was no real surprise when Sherry got pregnant with her second child that Jensen started following her around, curling up in her lap, small hand pressed against her rounded belly, talking or singing to the unborn pup. Jensen was even in their den, right outside the nest of pillows and blankets, when Sherry gave birth to her second son.  
  
Despite the four year age difference, they were inseparable and Jared couldn’t remember a time in his life when he didn’t love Jensen. When Jensen popped his knot at twelve, Jared secretly wished to either present as beta or omega, knowing deep in his heart, even at the tender age of eight, that Jensen was meant to be his mate.   
  
When Jared popped his own knot four years later he was quietly devastated. But Jensen was still his best friend and Jared resigned himself to the fact that that was all it would ever be. It was enough. It had to be. Because two alphas can’t mate. It just doesn’t work. So even though Jared still loved Jensen – and he was pretty damn sure Jensen felt the same – nothing ever came of it.   
  
Both in their twenties, neither had ever come close to finding a mate. They lived together as roommates, despite the way their pack – and even their parents – frowned on the situation and despite the fact that it was extremely rare for two full-grown alphas to be able to live together under the same roof. It just was what it was. There was no one out there that Jared wanted to be with, no one could hold a candle to Jensen, and it seemed Jensen felt the same. Jared was just starting to realize that they very well could end up mateless for the rest of their lives when Danneel came into the picture.   
  
She was the distant niece of another pack member and had decided to change packs, wanting a new life and a fresh start. And she latched on to Jensen the moment she saw him, to no one’s surprise, least of all Jared’s. He’s well aware of just how amazing Jensen is, how good of a mate he’d be. With someone seriously starting to sniff around his best friend – and the love of his life – someone new, Jared came to the swift conclusion that he had to do something if he didn’t want to lose Jensen. Because for all that Danneel was looking at Jensen, Jensen was starting to look back at her as well.   
  
~~~***~~~  
  
At his wits end and desperate not to lose Jensen, Jared knows that he’s going to have to do something drastic. He remembers being younger and silently but fiercely wishing to be a beta or an omega. With no other options and truly desperate, Jared starts researching.   
  
It’s possible for an alpha to turn into an omega. It’s just extremely fucking rare and it’s never happened in their pack’s centuries’ long history. It takes days of searching through old, obscure texts in both the library and in their pack historian’s archives to find anything helpful.   
  
He spent weeks thinking through this, trying to figure out if there was any other option or another answer that would let him remain an alpha but have Jensen as well. Unfortunately there just wasn’t anything else. Coming to terms with his decision in the abstract is almost ridiculously easy; it’s the answer to all his prayers. He’d get what he always wanted.  
  
But actually settling on the decision to do it and reading over the little bit of information he could actually find was not quite as easy. He’d lived most of his life as an alpha, that was all that he knew. And from what he finds out, the change is not a pleasant one and there are possible risks involved, up to and including death if things go bad. 

  
Not to mention the task of actually talking Jensen into doing it – he knows that his best bet is to not tell Jensen about any of the numerous possible risks.   
  
He knows that his parents won’t understand and will be disappointed, might even disown him. There’s a chance that the entire pack might shun him and there’s the chance that he might even lose Jensen, even though he  _knows_ , deep down, that Jensen loves him too. It’s a controversial topic, one that isn’t ever talked about, and Jared could risk losing everything.   
  
But he knows if he doesn’t take the chance, he’s going to lose Jensen – who is his everything – anyway. He’s terrified if he does nothing that Jensen will settle and mate with Danneel, despite the fact that he doesn’t love her.   
  
So when it comes down to the bare facts of the matter – do nothing and lose Jensen or take the chance and maybe get what his heart has always wanted – the choice to proceed is actually quite simple.   
  
Finding the courage to actually sit Jensen down and talk to him about it is another matter altogether. He’s honestly more afraid of that then he is about the possible risks or side effects or danger that comes with doing something so risky and unheard of.   
  
But a month after Jared came to his decision and Jensen comes home smelling of Danneel, Jared knows that he has to take the chance.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Even with his newfound determination, it still takes a few days for Jared to get up the nerve to talk to Jensen. He knows that he’s acting weird and he knows that Jensen picks up on it. He can see the barely-veiled concern in his best friend’s eyes and he’s not at all surprised when Jensen corners him and demands to know what’s wrong. Jared bristles with the command, snarling slightly. Surprisingly enough, growing up and even living together, they don’t usually butt heads or get into stupid fights just because they’re both stubborn, pig-headed alphas. And Jared knows that his aggravation this time is mostly because of what he’s decided and all the shit that’s been on his mind so much lately.  
  
Jensen’s eyes widen and he looks almost as surprised as Jared feels by his reaction. Jared’s always been pretty laid back and relaxed for an alpha. He can only blame it on the stress of everything finally getting to him.  
  
Jensen raises his hands and takes a step back so he’s not completely inside Jared’s room, letting Jared breathe a little easier and feel less trapped. “Seriously, dude,” Jensen sighs, his voice slightly gruff. “What the hell’s gotten into you?”  
  
Jared licks his lips and shakes his head, staring helplessly at Jensen for a few moments. He doesn’t know how to say, or ask, what he needs to. He squeezes his eyes closed and sighs. “Are you gonna mate with Danneel?” he hears himself ask, barely more than a whisper, his throat tight. He honestly had no idea that was going to come out until he actually heard the words.  
  
“I don’t… What?” Jensen asks, confusion thick in his tone and Jared reopens his eyes, sees Jensen’s brow furrowed, lips turned down into a slight frown.  
  
“You heard me,” Jared answers softly, only just realizing that this is actually something that he needs to know, the last piece of information that will truly decide if he goes through with asking Jensen to turn him. Because if Jensen  _wants_  to mate with Danneel, if he cares for her, Jared can’t get in the way of that. Ultimately, he just wants Jensen to be happy. And he realizes that he loves him enough to let him go if he has to.  
  
“I… Shit, I don’t know, Jay,” Jensen huffs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “She’s… hinted at it. I just…” Jensen sighs, his green eyes softening as he looks into Jared’s. “She’s not the one,” he whispers.   
  
Jared’s heart slams against his ribs and he inhales deeply, nodding to himself. That’s all he needed.  
  
“I… I need to ask you something,” Jared murmurs, voice trembling just barely. “And I need you to hear me out, okay? Please, Jen?”  
  
“Sure,” Jensen nods. 

  
“I’ve thought a lot about this and I’ve researched and… and you have to believe that this is truly what I want…”  
  
“Jay,” Jensen interrupts, huffing a soft chuckle. “You’re not makin’ much sense here, buddy. Just spit it out.”  
  
“I want you to change me into an omega,” Jared blurts out.  
  
“What?” Jensen breathes.  
  
“Like I said, I’ve thought about it and read all about it and it is really, truly what I want,” Jared pauses, takes a few tentative steps closer to Jensen, looking into his clear, emerald-green eyes, “It’s what I want,” he repeats. “And I want it to be you.”  
  
“Jay…”  
  
“We can be together then, Jen,” Jared whispers, voicing out-loud for the first time the unheard of, unlikely love that they have for each other.  
  
Jensen licks his lips, his eyes darkening slightly. He takes a step closer himself, one hand tentatively reaching out, his fingers brushing against Jared. When they were younger, they were always very tactile with each other. But as adults, those freely-given touches have faded away and Jared smiles softly, finally letting himself feel how much he’s missed it, even the simple brush of Jensen’s fingers.  
  
“Jared, that’s… Are you sure?” Jensen asks softly.  
  
“Yes,” Jared answers simply, his fingers gently gripping Jensen’s. “It’s… I don’t wanna mate with anyone else, Jensen. It’s always been you.”  
  
Jensen squeezes his fingers then pulls away, clearing his throat and standing to his full height, shoulders back, every inch an alpha,  _Jared’s_ alpha. “How? What do I need to do?”  
  
Jared can feel his cheeks heat slightly and he flashes Jensen a sheepish smile. “Claim me,” he answers softly.  
  
Jensen takes another step closer, close enough that their chests are almost touching. He curls one hand around Jared’s hip, fingers flexing against muscle and bone, eyes dark and intense. “Are you completely sure about this?” Jensen asks again.  
  
“I’ve been thinkin’ about it for a while,” Jared admits. “And I’ve done the research. I want it. I want  _you_. And this is the only way I can have you.”  
  
Using the hold on Jared’s hip, Jensen pulls him closer, their bodies finally touching. His other hand cards through Jared’s hair, fingers tightening in the wavy strands. Jared inhales sharply when Jensen uses the hold on his hair to pull him down into a wet, messy, almost violent kiss.   
  
They fight for control – it’s just in both their nature – and Jared realizes as much as he wants this, it’s not going to be as easy as he thought to submit to Jensen, to let him take the lead. Jensen nips at his bottom lip, growling softly in the back of his throat and Jared has to struggle to push his inner alpha back, to not give in to the urge to either throw Jensen off or fight with him.   
  
Jensen pulls back from the kiss, stormy-green eyes wild and fierce. “Strip,” he half-growls and Jared bristles at the command, a growl of his own rumbling in his chest. “It’ll be easier to start this off naked, Jay,” Jensen reasons, already pulling his own shirt up and off.   
  
Jensen has a good point. There’s already going to be enough fighting and struggling without having to add anything more. They move away from each other and strip down quickly. Once they’re both naked, Jensen reaches out and grabs Jared around the waist, pulling him flush against his chest once again. He walks Jared backward and pushes him down onto Jared’s bed, crawling onto the mattress after him.  
  
Jared resists and fights back when Jensen tries to flip him over onto his stomach, growling and snarling. Jensen grabs a handful of his hair and pulls his head back sharply, biting down hard enough to bruise in the crook of his shoulder. Jared whines and tries to pull away, his nature fighting with his heart. He knows he wants this, knows that he has to submit to Jensen but it’s just a lot more difficult than he thought it’d be.

  
“Calm down,” Jensen growls against his ear then bites his neck, right over his pounding pulse. Jared goes limp, his eyes fluttering closed as he tilts his head more to the side, baring his throat to Jensen. “That’s it,” Jensen damn-near purrs, nuzzling under his jaw, kissing and licking at his sweat-slick skin. This time when Jensen tries to flip him onto his belly, Jared doesn’t resist – at least not quite as hard – and Jensen settles down on top of him, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, powerful legs trapping his own.   
  
Jared inhales deeply, struggling to control the urge to buck Jensen off of him. The next bite is on the other side, right where neck meets shoulder and Jared cries out, his whole body trembling. He can feel Jensen’s teeth break the skin and his inner alpha calms, recognizing the stronger alpha and not willing to fight and risk having its throat ripped out. Jensen pulls away, tongue lapping softly at the trickle of blood Jared can feel. He gently turns Jared’s head to the side and Jared opens his eyes and looks up at Jensen.  
  
“Okay?” Jensen asks simply. Jared licks his lips and nods.   
  
Without moving too much, Jensen reaches over and pulls open the drawer in the bedside table, fishing through stuff blindly until he finds the bottle of lube Jared keeps in there. Jared’s cheeks flush hot and he turns his head back around, burying his face in his pillow. For now his inner alpha is quiet but he knows it won’t last.  
  
Jensen presses a sweet, soft kiss to the back of his neck and sits back, legs still trapping Jared’s, one hand pressing down against the small of his back to keep him still. Jared squeezes his eyes closed again, fingers gripping the sheet beneath him hard enough to rip the material. He jerks when he feels the cool, slippery-wet press of Jensen’s fingers between the cheeks of his ass. Jensen presses down harder against his back. “Shh, easy,” he murmurs.  
  
Jared squirms and growls but Jensen is stronger than him and right now he really has no leverage to get away or buck Jensen off. He snarls when he feels the tip of Jensen’s finger against his hole, legs kicking uselessly as he twists his hips. Jensen is relentless though, circling around the rim, gently pushing against the resistance of the muscle until Jared settles down a bit. Jared tenses when he pushes forward, just the tip breaching him, and Jensen leans over, kissing the back of his shoulder, his neck, his temple.  
  
“Easy, Jay,” he murmurs. “You gotta calm down or you’re gonna end up hurtin’ yourself.” He nuzzles his nose through Jared’s sweat-damp hair as he pushes in a little more. “Please, Jay. Don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
It’s slow going but Jensen is patient, petting and kissing and whispering to Jared whenever he tenses up or squirms. Eventually, minutes or hours later – Jared’s completely lost track of time – Jensen has worked up to three fingers, thrusting gently in and out, rubbing over Jared’s prostate and Jared feels his hips jerk back into Jensen’s touch – honestly surprising both of them – then grinds back down against the mattress, noticing for the first time that his cock is hard and leaking.   
  
Jensen pushes his fingers in a little harder and deeper and Jared pushes back against his hand, a moan tearing from his throat. Jensen hums softly and kisses the small of his back then moves up, kissing the side of his face. “That’s it, Jay,” he murmurs. “Doin’ so good, baby.” Something warm pools low in Jared’s stomach, the whiskey-rough tone of Jensen’s voice, the endearment, hitting him harder than he honestly thought it would.   
  
He can hear the thick squelch of the lube – Jensen no doubt had to use a lot – even over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, knows he won’t start producing his own slick until Jensen is inside him, probably not until Jensen has knotted and bitten him. A slight surge of doubt flickers through his mind – the first one since he really decided to do this – and he tries to pull away from Jensen. Deep down, he truly wants this, he knows that he does, but everything is going to be so incredibly different and what if Jensen changes his mind?

  
Jensen kisses the back of Jared’s neck, one hand clamped tight on his hip. “Easy,” Jensen murmurs. “Settle.” Jared squirms a bit, still unable to completely let go of his alpha mindset. Jensen bites the side of his neck, not quite hard enough to break skin again – not yet – but it’s right where his mating – and claiming – mark will go and Jared stills, whining softly.  
  
“Jay,” Jensen murmurs, nuzzling under his jaw. “Are you really, completely sure about this?”  
  
“Yes,” Jared whispers. “I… ‘m sorry, Jen. ‘s just…” Jared trails off, huffing a sigh. “’s just not as easy as I thought it’d be.”  
  
“We can stop,” Jensen offers softly.  
  
“No,” Jared breathes, turning his head to look at Jensen awkwardly over his shoulder. “I… I wanna do this. I wanna be with you and this is the only way.” Jensen smiles softly, fondly, and leans forward, brushing a kiss to his lips. “I love you, Jen,” Jared adds, barely above a whisper.  
  
Jensen’s smile brightens and he presses another kiss to Jared’s lips. “I know,” he whispers back. “I love you too.”  
  
Even though deep down Jared pretty much knew that, hearing it actually helps calm the beast inside. He flashes Jensen a smile and settles back down, his eyes sliding closed. Jensen spends a few more minutes working his fingers in and out, twisting and stretching, before pulling them away with an obscene, wet sound. Jared tenses again when he feels the blunt tip of Jensen’s cock against his entrance, instinct screaming at him to throw Jensen off his back and go for his throat. Jensen must realize where his head is, leans down and sets his teeth once again in Jared’s neck, holding him still with one hand still on his hip, and pushes forward.  
  
It doesn’t outright hurt, just burns in a way that Jensen’s fingers hadn’t and Jared grunts, tries jerking away but Jensen tightens his hold and keeps pushing forward, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt. They’re both panting and when Jensen lets go of his neck, Jared can feel blood trickling down his neck and chest.   
  
“You okay?” Jensen asks, voice hoarse and thick, unlike Jared’s ever heard him.   
  
Jared hums in response, unable to answer, not really sure if he could legitimately assure Jensen that’s he’s fine. Truth is, he really isn’t. He feels like he’s being split in two, his whole lower half clenched tight, muscles burning. His cock has gone completely soft and he turns his head to the side and squeezes his eyes closed, his fingers curling into fists in the sheets.   
  
Jensen presses a soft, sweet kiss to the back of his neck and Jared’s sure that he hears Jensen murmur, “’m sorry, Jay” right before he pulls out then thrusts back in. The second thrust is almost worse than the first and Jared focuses on breathing, on trying his best to relax his muscles. Jensen drapes himself over Jared’s back, one arm around his waist, and picks up a rhythm. On the third or fourth thrust, his cock brushes against Jared’s prostate and a shot of pleasure overrides the pain for a moment and Jared groans, pushes back.   
  
“Do that again,” he commands breathlessly.  
  
Jensen adjusts his hips to keep the same angle and picks up the pace. Jared can feel himself adjusting, his muscles relaxing, pleasure starting to overcome the pain and he finds himself pushing back into Jensen’s thrusts more and more, his cock slowly rehardening. The oddest thing is that he can feel himself not only relaxing but actually loosening, Jensen’s thrusts getting easier and easier, the slide smoother, wetter. Jensen gasps, his arm squeezing around Jared’s stomach, his lips pressing against the underside of Jared’s ear.

  
“You’re startin’ to get wet for me,” Jensen rasps, hips picking up strength and speed.  
  
Jared moans, the thought along with the sensation surprisingly arousing. He’s completely hard again and he reaches beneath himself, knowing that he won’t feel the slight swelling of his knot but he’s still surprised when he grabs the base of his cock and feels nothing but smooth skin.   
  
He can feel Jensen’s knot starting to swell, the hardening flesh catching on his rim and Jensen pushes in deep, grinding against Jared’s ass. “Jay,” he breathes. “’m close.”  
  
“Do it,” Jared grits out, the last of his alpha mindset still urging him to stop this before it’s too late. Jared shuts the voice down in his head; he’s so close, so very close to what he’s always wanted.  
  
Jensen growls and bites down,  _hard_ , his teeth sinking into the meat of his shoulder at the same time that his knot locks them together. Jared nearly screams, his untouched cock jerking almost violently as he comes – not nearly as much or as thick as he did when he was an alpha. Jensen holds him close, reaches down to touch Jared’s cock but Jared shakes his head and pushes Jensen’s hand away. It’s stupid but he doesn’t want Jensen to see it or touch it, at least not yet.   
  
Jensen lets go of his neck and tips them to the side, curls up close against Jared’s back and lazily laps at the still-bleeding mating bite. Jared closes his eyes, swears he can actually  _feel_  his body changing. Which he knows is probably not possible but it seems like it in his slightly muddled mind.  
  
Jensen nuzzles his neck, inhaling deeply, a low, almost-purr rumbling from his throat. “Your scent’s already changed,” he says softly. Jared hums absently, not sure what to say. He can smell the slightly sweet, fresh scent of omega and his brain is having a hard time connecting the scent to himself. “You okay, Jay?”  
  
Jared sighs and turns his head, looking at Jensen over his shoulder. He hates seeing the concerned look in those clear, emerald-green eyes and he’s never been able to lie to Jensen for shit. The truth is, he’s not really sure. He knows he will be, once he gets used to the change and can stop thinking like an alpha. But he also knows that whether or not he’s okay will mostly depend on the next twenty four hours. If he’s going to survive the change, they’ll know for sure by then. Granted, he didn’t tell Jensen any of the risks – he will, once he’s sure he’s completely okay – but he’s glad that Jensen will be with him through it, even if he doesn’t know exactly what’s going on.  
  
He’ll wake up some time the next evening – after having slept nearly twenty hours, his body writhing and convulsing and sweating, his throat almost tearing from the constant screaming even though he was unconscious – to a frantic Jensen. He’ll tell Jensen the truth about everything – which will lead to their first fight as mates. But it’ll be okay, because Jared made it through the change – and the first heat that it triggered – as well as conceived. Jensen will pull him into his arms and make him swear to never do anything that stupid ever again then he’ll kiss him breathless and fuck him stupid and they’ll settle down in their bed, tied together by Jensen’s knot, and talk about their future and their pup and Jared will finally have everything he’s ever wanted and dreamed of.   
  
“I will be,” Jared answers presently, as honestly as he can for the moment.  
  
Jensen sighs softly and wraps his arms tighter around Jared, cuddling him as close as possible to Jensen’s broad, strong chest. Jared drifts off, just like that, wrapped in Jensen’s arms, just like he’s always wanted to.

 


End file.
